Don't touch my maltese falcon
by Scifi-Who-lol
Summary: When Shawn meets a mysterious woman in his office, he is thrust into the choas and drama of performers for a local theater. *Lassie finally has a love interest*
1. Chapter 1

**Psych: Don't Touch my Maltese Falcon**

Prologue

Shawn and his father patiently sat side by side on the old couch of the living room.

Shawn was about twelve years old and clutching the bowl of popcorn close to his chest.

Shawn carelessly dropped some of the salty buttered popcorn on the old couch and looked at his dad to see if he noticed.

Seeing that his father hadn't been looking, he stuffed the kernels between the seat cushions.

Once they hit the couch they were no good to him, Shawn was not about to eat food that fell were a thousand people had been sitting before him.

Shawn's greasy fingers eased from the fabric back to the bowl.

Shawn took another handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Pick it up Shawn," Henry said stone-faced. His eyes never left the TV.

"How-"Shawn began.

"Always look for what you can't see," Henry said quietly.

"Huh?" Shawn asked. Shawn hated his father's metaphors.

Why couldn't he ever just say what he meant?

"Use your peripherals, Kid. I saw you out o the corner of my eye stuffing that greasy stuff between my couches. You better hope that doesn't leave a butter stain," Henry scolded.

"If you meant use my peripheral vision just say that," Shawn complained.

Henry turned to face Shawn for his approaching rebuttal.

But the sound of the TV drew both sets of eyes to the screen.

The TV played through the conversation and the immortal words of Humphrey Bogart could be heard.

**"If you kill me, how are you gonna get the bird? And if I know you can't afford to kill me, how are you gonna scare me into giving it to you?"**

"Now _that _is a prime example of good, old-fashioned police work. And a kind reminder of when movies actually made sense and had a point," Henry said, engrossed in the action.

"Yeah it's alright, but there's barely any kind of action in this stuff. It's hard to take this guy seriously when I know this is the same wimp who lost the girl at the end of that one movie…the one with the plane," Shawn said folding his arms.

"Casablanca is a classic, Shawn," Henry said defensively.

"A classic girl movie," Shawn grunted.

"Are you still bitter about watching that?" Henry asked looking at his son.

"I wanted to see something with guns and explosions and you and mom rent something with a guy walking around talking about a girl he doesn't even end up with," Shawn complained.

"It's about the symbolism and the guy making sacrifices to make Ilsa happy," Henry said.

"Who'd name they're kid Ilsa?" Shawn asked wincing.

"If you'd been a girl that's what your middle name would've been," Henry said calmly.

"You're kidding right?" Shawn asked with a scared look on his face

A gunshot sounded from the TV, making Shawn's eyes widen.

"FINALLY, there's some action in this movie at last!" Shawn squeaked

"I told you, this movie is the perfect representation of good old-fashioned police work," Henry reinforced.

"You're a good man, sister," Shawn said patting his dad on the back. Shawn flashed his most syrupy grin at his dad.

Henry looked down at Shawn and half-grinned.

The kid drove him crazy sometimes, but he had to admit, Shawn knew how to get his way…and he semi-admired that in his rambunctious twelve year old son.

Chapter one

It was a stormy, rainy day…or at least it was mildly drizzling…

Shawn and Gus were walking with his business partner into their offices; Shawn naturally had him holding the red umbrella he bought with his credit card as He ate a mint ice cream cone. Thankfully, Gus didn't know that he bought the umbrella with his credit card yet. Though, Gus did suspect a little bit.

"How can you eat an ice cream cone in this rain, Shawn?" Gus asked.

Shawn looked at him seriously for a moment and went back to eating his cone.

"It relaxes me. And there's no better time than when it's raining. When it's all sunny and hot, the ice cream melts onto my hands. And since it's already on my hands, I'm forced to wipe it on the back of your jacket and send you into situations where people can see the ice cream and point and laugh. Thus, making rain the best ice cream time ever. Lick?" Shawn asked holding out the cone to Gus as he put the umbrella down.

"Now you know I'm NOT gonna lick that! And I knew you had something to do with those stains on my suits! I can't believe you let me walk around the mall with that big strawberry smear on my suit." Gus snapped.

"Dude, chill out. You're just tense because we have way too much time on our hands. We just need a good case to take your mind off things," Shawn reasoned.

Shawn saw Gus staring over his shoulder with his eyebrows furrowed.

Following his gaze, Shawn saw a figure sitting in the front of their office. She had long, curled red locks and an awesome fedora hat…

"Note to self, buy that hat off of her," Shawn whispered.

She had on a long brown trench coat and her perfectly long legs were folded. They had black leggings covering the skin and nervously shook with anticipation.

Shawn and Gus exchanged glances and both ran for the mysterious girl.

Shawn made his way to the desk and greeted her with an outstretched hand. This kind of girl liked a gentleman, and Shawn was more than willing to pretend to be one.

Shawn noticed balled up tissues in the trash can and remembered how crazy Gus was about cleanliness, he had already taken out the trash. This girl had been crying…more important, she had something to cry about.

Shawn's hand still hung in mid-air as he saw a white cord poke from her air. Shawn tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him surprised.

She pulled the headphones from her ears and got up to shake his hand. She wore ruby-red lip stick which made her pale skin look like snow. Her dark yes brightened at the sight of Shawn.

"Are you Shawn Spencer?" The mysterious fedora girl asked.

"Why yes. Yes, I am. And you are?" Shawn asked letting her hand go.

"Jezzie Anne Bennett," She said smoothly.

"I'm sorry…Jessie?" He clarified.

"Jezzie, with two z's," She smiled.

She acted as mysterious as she looked.

Out of the corner of Shawn's eye he saw her left hand had never left her stomach.

"So Jezzie, with two z's…what can my associate and I do for you"?

"My boyfriend was murdered…he was driving home from the club and the next day I get a call that Billie's dead…shot right in his car," Jezzie said frantically.

"The club?" Gus asked.

"Oh, we work in a 40's club downtown. It's supposed to be completely authentic. He's really nice too. He was even letting Billie drive one of his cars while Billie's was in the shop," she explained.

"One of his cars?" Shawn asked

"The owner's rich." Jezzie explained.

"I see," Shawn shook my head.

"If you're boyfriend was murdered," Gus stepped in, "why don't you go to the police"?

"I did… but they only care about his money. Billie was always getting into some kind of trouble with the law. They didn't care about him dying. One less criminal on the streets, "She said.

"Was Billie having any kind of issues with people at work?" Gus intervened.

"Perhaps he was having an issue with your family?" Shawn said staring at Jezzie intently.

"Why would you ask that? I mean…why would anyone in my family be upset with him?" Jezzie breathed shakily.

"Because Billie wasn't just your lover…he was the baker of that bun in your oven," Shawn breezed, remembering the way Jezzie touched her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Gus said shocked.

"What Bun? There is no bun! No bun cooking in this oven… No oven either… and definitely no baker," Jezzie said frantically.

"Come on Jezzie…I can read the psychic energy coming from your stomach. You got twice the aura normal people have…which means you have to be having a kid," Shawn said putting his arm around her.

"That's how it works isn't it," Shawn whispered to Gus.

"I don't know but that didn't even sound like it made sense to me," He whispered back.

"Perfect," Shawn smiled.

"Fine…okay…yeah…Billie was…the baker of my bun," Jezzie began to sob.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to…think I did it. He was going to marry me. He even asked his dad for his grandmother's ring. He was…well…rich. But that's not why I loved him! He was everything to me"!

Jezzie hugged me close and buried her face in my shirt. Shawn couldn't tell if she acting or if she was getting snot all over his favorite shirt.

"And just how rich was he," Shawn tried to yell over her incessant sobbing.

"Was Billie Rich enough to kill for?" Gus asked.

"Let's just say that even that diamond ring had a name, The Venetian Queen. It only got that name because Billie's great grandfather was from Venice and he always called his wife his queen. It's a sweet story. But ever since his great grandmother died it's been locked up in his dad's safe," Jezzie said as her tears softened.

"Well, usually I'm up for any case…but I think you looking for Sam Spade. Not Shawn Spencer. I can see where you'd be confused," Shawn clarified.

Jezzie groaned and grabbed His shirt collar…with surprising strength…and pushed Shawn against the wall.

"Listen Shorty, Billie was my life. And I'm not gonna stop until I find out was rat-faced double-crosser killed him and left my bun with no baker. Got that? Or do I have to do a little more convincing?" Jezzie yelled.

Gus' eyes went wide with a mix of fear and astonishment.

"Yes Ma'am," Shawn whimpered.

"Yes ma'am what?" Jezzie said through gritted teeth.

"Yes ma'am I'll find the guy who killed your baby's daddy," Shawn rushed.

Meanwhile, at the station Gus was still hounding Shawn.

"That girl is crazy. We should stay away from that case," he warned.

"We need to find out who killed Bobby," Shawn whispered.

"Billie," Gus corrected.

"Right and I want to get a glimpse of this supposedly locked up elusive Italian Emperor".

"_Venetian Queen_," Gus said, "And don't even pretend like you forgot THAT. It's not every day you hear about a prized jewel," Gus reasoned.

"I might," Shawn said.

"Spencer," a voice boomed.

"Lassie," Shawn breezed, "great to hear you voice. Gus missed you".

"Whatever, I just heard that you've been hired to solve the murder of Billie Krandell," Lassiter glared.

"Why? Did you get a visit from that unusually strong femme fatale too?" Shawn smiled.

Lassiter rubbed his shoulder and slowly uttered, "No"?

"Try an ice pack. She got me pretty good too," Shawn whispered.

"Shut up Spencer! All I wanted to say was this is my case. The Krandell family are good friends with powerful people ," Lassiter frowned.

"Fine, but we've already got a lead," Gus jumped in.

"And it's a really good one," Shawn smirked.

"Let me guess. The 40's bar that Jezzie worked at," Lassiter breezed.

"Nope, I'm guessing it's the theater house down the street from the 40's bar that Jezzie primarily worked in," Juliet's sweet voice could be heard as she walked up to the group with a file.

"That's the one," Shawn shouted.

"We're heading down right now to question the actors". Juliet smiled.

Chief Vick walked out of her office and looked up at Shawn and Gus, "Perfect! Just the psychic I was looking for".

"You know another psychic?" Gus questioned.

"I'm hurt," Shawn said.

"Never mind that, Jezzie Bennett insists we hire you. She doesn't want to tell you herself but she can't pay for your services. Jezzie also said she doesn't want anyone working the case unless you're involved," Chief Vick stated.

"Why are we listening to Jezzie anyway?" Lassiter said glaring at Shawn.

"Let's just say that she has a surprising amount of connections to a lot of people in very high places. And those people say whatever Jezzie wants, Jezzie gets".

"Go Jezzie," Gus said shocked.

As Gus, Shawn, and the two detectives turned to leave, Lassiter turned to a passing officer.

"Get me an ice pack," he pleaded, holding his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The actors and dancers sat in the chairs of the audience, staring up at the stage.

"So, do you think Mia's still going to let Jezzie in the show?" Jack said looking down at the blonde sitting next to him.

The petite blonde gazed her dark brown eyes up at the man with bronzed skin and auburn hair and shrugged.

"It's not like she was a main character or anything and she's not even showing. Besides, Mia's awesome; she'd never do anything to hurt anyone. And she'd know that taking Jezzie out of a show would practically kill her," she whispered.

A voice sounded through the whole theater from the sound system, "Lena, work on your whispering skills. Honestly, we all know you can do MUCH better than that".

"Oh, whatever Mia!" Lena laughed.

A pretty brunette with light skin and green eyes tossed her long hair over her shoulder as she walked onto the stage; she was of medium height and had a slim figure.

"To let you know, Jezzie will still be in the show. She's a good actress," Mia smiled, "Anyway; I wanted you all in the audience so I could address you all with a concern".

"Uh-oh…you're going all teacher-mode on us aren't you?"Jack groaned.

"Not again! What's wrong? Did we get a bad report from the sub?" Lena laughed.

"Did we all fail our English test?" A voice echoed.

"Very funny!" Mia giggled, "No, See this stage? Use it people. We seem to be sticking to the center stage, but we have a lot of room people. Let's use it! Lena, get up here".

"Great, now I'm in trouble. Thanks a lot, Jack," Lena smiled.

Lena threw her duffle on the floor and removed her grey cardigan. She wore a red shirt and black Capri's. Her short blonde hair rippled barely past her chin.

Mia adjusted the straps to her white tank and pulled at the string of her grey pants, "Wow, nice use of color. We look like good and evil up here," Mia said sarcastically.

Lena examined her red and black and silently compared it to Mia's white and grey.

"Yeah, that's about right," Lena said.

Mia smiled; Lena was always the more risky of the two. Lena was the one who always did things without thinking. Mia always pretended like she did things spontaneously, but secretly she always thought things out in her head.

There was only one time when she was truly risky…but that was a long time ago. And those days were definitely over now.

"Okay so our routine has the spin through, the jump and the high kick, right? Well the spin is only lasting for half the stage so let's make that two spins. DO NOT go into you're second spin until halfway through the stage," Mia smiled.

"And?" Lena questioned.

"And?" Mia responded.

"Tell them," Lena nagged.

"You tell them," Mia whispered through gritted teeth.

"No! I'm not having the angry mob come for me," Lena shook her head.

"Tell us what Mia?" Jack said with a quizzical look.

"Umm…nothing I just…um," Mia began.

She muttered a few words so that no one could understand.

"What?" Jack said standing up.

"I gave the Ok for the Cops to question all of us for the Case about Billie." Mia rushed.

A sea of groans flowed to the stage and Mia crossed her arms, "They would've questioned us anyway. It'll be better if we just get this over with…right on schedule!" Mia said looking at the group coming into the huge room.

Shawn stared at the two girls on the stage and smirked, "I'm so glad we took this case".

A brunette jumped from the stage and made her way down the aisle, "You the detectives…and the psychics"?

"Psychic," Shawn corrected.

"Singular," Gus clarified.

"Thank God," Lassiter whispered.

The Brunette giggled and smiled at Lassiter. Which was odd, she had to have been about 26 at the most. And Lassiter…wasn't.

"Um…" she said clearing her throat, "I'm Hermia Ellis. You know like the character in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_? My parents were big Shakespeare fans; Anyway, just all me Mia".

"She practically runs this place…actually…she does," the Blonde said walking up to the group.

"This is my perky little friend Lena," Mia smiled putting her arm around the blonde.

"We already have everyone sitting down all you have to do is call them into my dressing room. I set it up for you guys. I wasn't sure if you needed us here or at the station or what," Mia said nervously.

"Thank you. We'll start at the back row," Juliet said pointing.

"And I'll start my own kind of investigation with the front row…preferably with that girl in the blue tank top," Shawn said waving at a girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Go ahead," Lena smiled.

Juliet led a tall blonde girl with pigtails backstage. Lassiter began to walk alongside the two when Mia grabbed his arm.

"Um…how long is this going to take exactly? We have to prepare," she said quietly.

"Prepare for what, A few song and dances? How hard could that be?" Lassiter scoffed.

Mia's eyes burned briefly with a glint of fire, "Excuse me"?

"You heard me," Lassiter murmured.

Mia broke away from the group and went down to the aisle rows.

As Mia approached the end of the aisle Mia back-flipped all the way to the stage, and smiled as she landed.

"Try doing that every night…while singing and remembering big complicated routines, oh, and try doing it while you're on your period that's always fun-" Mia began

"What Mia is trying to say is…our job is tougher than it looks," Jack intervened.

"I think I get it now," Lassiter said turning around.

Shawn turned to Gus and asked, "Why can't you do that"?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mia looked on as the two detectives began to walk away with their first "suspect".

Mia smiled, playing the whole conversation back in her head.

Lena walked up to Mia's side and breathed a heavy sigh of anger, "what a jerk, huh? Guys like that just don't respect what we do"!

"I kind of like him," Mia smiled, "He seems…challenging".

"Challenging as in hard to get or challenging as in he's going to challenge you on everything?" Lena asked.

"The second one, He reminds me of someone I used to know. Which is strange because they're nothing alike," Mia laughed turning towards the audience chairs.

Tonight the whole auditorium would be full of people looking for a great show. Her theater never disappointed and it wasn't about to start now.

"The Show must go on," Mia breathed.

She slowly got up and walked towards the two people who came in with the detectives.

They seemed to be questioning a young red-head who was practicing her stretches.

"Now, how often would you say you do these stretches and could show me how to do them"?

Mia sauntered up the steps and settled her hands on the two men's shoulders.

"Trix, are these two guys bothering you or are you making new friends," Mia smiled.

"Neither. I think I'm making a date with one of them right now," The red head said walking away with a hand-towel entwined along her fingers.

"Seven, meet me at that new restaurant on the corner," she winked.

Shawn smiled and nudged Gus's shoulder, "Score one for me".

"Score one?" Mia questioned.

"Shawn bet me that he could get more dates from the actresses. But I already told him I'm not playing his game," Gus scolded.

"Yeah, because I'm winning," Shawn smiled.

"No you're not," Mia shook her head.

"How not? I have the magic number in my hand and I got a date with that hot red-head. In the rules of my game, that's worth at least ten points," Shawn explained.

"The girls have a trick around here. Don't show up tonight," Mia warned.

"Why not?" Gus questioned.

"The system is that if they like a guy, the girl doesn't show up. That way, they 'maintain they're aloof attitude, keep their feminine power, and guarantee the guy will call them," Mia shrugged.

Gus laughed and smiled at Shawn, "You're getting stood up tonight.

"Let's get serious for a moment," Shawn said trying to change the subject, "Was Billie involved with anyone else besides Jezzie"?

"Nope, well, not that I know of anyway. But I doubt he would, he loved Jezzie. Billie boy kept saying he wanted to marry her, too bad he never did. Jezzie had no sisters, she wanted me to be her bridesmaid," Mia said sitting on the edge of the stage, "Billie was a bartender at the club. He hated acting, but Billie respected Jezzie's choices. It's sad you know…Billie was a great friend. He was the kind of guy you could always count on".

"A bit jealous there?" Gus observed.

"Eww," Mia cringed

"I believe that says it all," Shawn smirked.

"Can you take us down to the club and let us into Jezzie's dressing room? She's put herself into some kind of seclusion and refuses to take any calls. Not even ours," Gus informed.

"Sure. I know how Jezzie is; when she's upset…she doesn't talk to anyone. Do you have a half an hour?" Mia asked getting up.

Shawn reached out a hand to help Mia stand but she insisted on rising on her own.

Unfortunately, her foot hit the edge of the stage and she felt herself begin to fall.

She gasped and tried to get her footing back but she began to lean to her side and descend to the floor.

Suddenly, she felt two arms reach out and grab her at the waist just as she was about to completely fall off of the stage.

"Maybe if you didn't do so many back flips you wouldn't get so dizzy," a familiar voice grunted.

Mia turned to see Detective Lassiter behind her. Dropping his arms to his sides he began to walk away.

"Thank you so much! One bad fall and my days at this theater would be over," Mia breathed as she hugged the man.

"Yeah, okay," Lassiter said trying to wriggle out of the hug.

"Seriously! YOU ROCK," Mia squeaked, "Oh wow, I haven't said you rock since I was in high school".

Mia turned around and smiled, "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, boys".

Mia turned and ran backstage to her dressing room.

"Ready for what?" Juliet asked.

"Just a trip back in time," Shawn said proudly, "Any who, what'd you find out from the dancers? I know I found out a lot about the choreography of Wicked".

"Nothing…except how much Billie loved Jezzie and how every girl here wanted to be Jezzie's bridesmaid," Juliet said disappointed.

"What is it with girls and being a bridesmaid? Yay, I get to get in a pretty dress and watch someone else get married then fight over some flowers that'll only last a day," Shawn ranted.

"It's the honor of knowing one of your friends picked you to be a part of the happiest day of your life," Juliet corrected.

"That's what gets to me. How can it be the happiest day of your life if you haven't even finished living? And half of all weddings have some kind of disaster involved," Gus inquired.

"Enough about weddings, what do you mean trip back in time?" Lassiter intervened.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm changing my name. Call me Sam…Sam Spade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doors swung open to reveal a burst of swing music and a smoky smell.

Shawn and Gus emerged first, wearing WWII soldier's uniform.

Mia followed behind them with deep red lipstick and her hair curled and pinned at the corners. She wore a cream cocktail dress with a slight ruffle at her sleeves. She smiled and did a half twirl, "welcome to my home"!

Lassiter and Juliet walked through the door after Mia.

Mia turned and looked at the two detectives dressed in their usual conservative gear.

"Ugh! That's never gonna fly here!" Mia shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Juliet said defensively.

'You gotta move with the groove. Times are changing; we got our boys over there dying in a war! Come on now get into the swing," Mia purred.

"What are you on?" Lassiter questioned.

'I believe she means that it's 1942 in here and we gotta keeping alive and keeping the jive," Shawn said in a syrupy voice.

"That's right! We can't stop moving we gotta keep dancing," Gus smiled.

Mia snapped her fingers and a person emerged from the crowd of dancers in the middle of the room.

"What'cha need kitten?" A blonde asked leaning on Mia's shoulder.

It was Lena…or at least looked like Lena. Her hair was pinned back in a loose bus with an outfit looking similar to Mia's. Lena's dress was red and was cut shorter with small pleats.

"Get these two in the getup and go," Mia said pointing towards the two detectives.

Lena attempted to grab Lassiter's arm when he snatched it away.

"Do it and I swear I'll-" He began

"Fine! But we gotta do something," Lena groaned.

Mia looked over at a counter and saw a vase of roses.

She plucked one at its stem and placed in Lassiter's pocket.

"That's the best I can do for now," She said looking up at him. Her eyes studied his face for second and she turned back around to face Shawn and Gus.

"Jezzie's dressing room?" Mia said looking at Shawn.

"Lead the way," Gus said.

Mia took a pair of old keys from her pocket as they reached the back of the main stage. The sound of music grew muffled and the smoke smell became faint.

The keys made a jangling sound as they turned in the creaky lock.

As the door screeched open Shawn stepped through and observed a small crumpled person in the corner of the room.

Jezzie was sitting in the corner of the room; her eyes had been puffy and red. Her skin matched and looked similar to that of a newborn, red and wrinkled.

Her curled hair was in tangled and her makeup was smeared.

"Jezzie?" Mia whispered.

"Either that or it's the Joker," Gus declared.

"Does that make me Christian Bale?" Shawn asked.

"So who does that make me?" Gus asked.

"You wanna be Robin?" Shawn shrugged.

"No way! And Robin wasn't in the Dark Knight," Gus stated.

"Fine, then how about you be Alfred?" Shawn settled.

"Alfred!? You can't be serious!" Gus snapped.

"Why not?" Shawn questioned.

"Who wants to be Alfred?" Gus inquired.

"The actors who've played him," Shawn reasoned.

"Can we cut this out, "Juliet asked bending down to Jezzie's level.

"What happened?" she asked calmly.

"Billie…he's gone," Jezzie struggled.

"Sweetie, it's all going to be fine," Mia soothed.

"No it's not Mia! My baby is never going to know Billie. I have nobody," Jezzie sobbed.

Mia sat down beside Jezzie and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Jezzie sunk her head into Mia's lap and cried even more.

Mia stroked Jezzie's hair and made gentle humming noises.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked in a confused manner.

"I think we better go," Juliet decided.

Lassiter hung around for a split second and then proceeded to go.

As Shawn and Gus made their way back into the club scene, Shawn turned to Gus, "I've officially ruled out Jezzie as a suspect".

"She could have been faking," Gus suggested.

"Did you see that food lying all over the place? She's depressed over Billie," Shawn urged.

"Could be guilt," Gus shrugged.

"If that were guilt, she'd be hiding and avoiding the cops…not waiting in her dressing room," Shawn said standing his ground.

"I don't know. Something seems kind of scary about Jezzie," Gus said flinching.

"Maybe it's her boa constrictor grip," Shawn said bitterly.

Two songs in the club later, Mia emerged from the backstage.

"My friend Jack's taking Jezzie home. She's had a rough time," Mia said shakily.

She walked past the group and breezed, "You can go in now".

Lassiter made a motion for the others to go ahead and fell into step with Mia.

Shawn and Gus glanced at each other and continued to walk behind Juliet.

"What did you do back there?" Lassiter asked catching up with Mia.

"Oh that? That was just something my mom taught me when I was 12," she smiled.

"And what's that?" Lassiter inquired.

"Sometimes people need a mom to rub their head and sing them to sleep," she said slowly.

"Excuse me?" Lassiter said confused.

"When things get really bad…like rock bottom bad…we just need a mom," Mia smiled again.

"Your mom seems like she wanted to make sure you never got too old for her," Lassiter smirked.

"She sure did," Mia frowned.

"Did?"

"My parents died in a car accident when I was thirteen. My sister was starting college and got custody of me automatically. She didn't want to raise a kid so two days later I woke up and she was gone. I didn't want to be put in foster care so my friend's mom took me in until I was fifteen. Then I ran away as soon as I got money and pulled a lot of big tricks to get myself enrolled in school," Mia remembered.

"How?" Lassiter said shocked.

"Let's just say I made friends fast. Friends who were willing to take me in," Mia smirked.

"Where'd you run away to?" Lassiter asked.

"London…it was so beautiful…it's one of my favorite places that I've been," Mia laughed.

"You got that much money together at fifteen?" Lassiter questioned.

"Yep…and that's where I met…" Mi trailed off, "someone very important to me".

"I see," Lassiter said looking at Mia.

For the first time he really saw her. She was…unique…and a little mischievous.

"Carlton!" Juliet's voice sounded muffled through the blaring music.

"Go," Mia said, "I'm not forcing you to listen to my tragic story".

"It's not tragic. It's just your life," Lassiter said walking away.

Before he got two feet away he heard Mia's voice, "I don't regret one moment of it except one".

"Which one"?

"The one thing I regret everyday is no matter how many times I live that moment…I can't save my parents".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shawn and Gus glanced at each other when they saw that Lassiter was not following alongside them and Juliet.

"Jules, where's Lassie?" Shawn asked smoothly.

"He told us to go on ahead.

"I didn't think Lassiter would do that," Gus said shocked.

"I didn't think she would either," Shawn said in disbelief.

"Who would? What are you talking about?" Juliet asked.

"Have you seen the Lion King?" Shawn asked turning to face Juliet.

"Of course…what does that have to do with anything?" Juliet inquired. By now her interest was piqued.

"Remember when Timón and Pumbaa sing that song about Simba?" Shawn spoke slowly.

"Hakuna Matata?" Juliet asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Gus said.

It took a minute to sink in.

"Oh! I get it…wow. You mean Mia? Are you saying Mia and Lassiter are involved?" Juliet said trying to fully understand this concept.

The trio continued to walk to Jezzie's dressing room.

"Not yet," Gus shrugged.

"Why do you think he waited back there?" Shawn chuckled.

"Wow…that's…weird," Juliet shuddered.

As they approached the dressing room the saw tissues covering the floors.

"I'm not picking that up," Gus warned.

Shawn glanced at the dresser and saw a half gallon of Chunky Money on the table. It was knocked over and empty. It could be pregnancy cravings…but most likely Jezzie was upset over losing Billie.

Jezzie's clothes were missing from the closet and old duffel was hidden in the corner where Jezzie was sitting.

He saw a tiny piece of beige paper sticking out from behind the mirror.

"I'm getting something!" Shawn yelled.

"What is it?" Juliet said rushing to Shawn's side.

"SHH! It's dangerous to wake up a psychic in a trance," Gus advised.

"That's for sleepwalking," Juliet reasoned.

"I see a pen…it's…angry…no wait…yes…it's angry…I see a monkey and a banana! And I see a walnut hitting the money on the head! ICE CREAM!" Shawn rambled.

"Huh?" Juliet questioned.

"CHUNKY MONKEY!!!! Jezzie…and an angry letter! She's already so upset about Bobby," Shawn continued.

"Billie," Gus corrected.

"The spirits apologize…they're allergic to bananas…and monkeys. She has a letter in her hand…she hides it! CHECK THE MIRROR," Shawn advised.

Juliet ran to the mirror and shuffled through the old pictures of Billie and Jezzie. She went through piles of makeup, candy wrappers, and music sheets.

Her eyes widened at the Chunky monkey container and, but she quickly got over it.

"I don't see a letter," Juliet snapped. She turned quickly and bent down.

She felt around the floor to see if the letter was anywhere on the ground an old crumpled up piece of paper caught her eye behind the mirror.

She tried to move the mirror but it was too heavy to budge.

Juliet glanced back at Shawn and Gus…who luckily hadn't discovered Jezzie's mini-fridge yet.

"Dude, she has a mini-fridge!' Shawn's voice buzzed.

"Open it up! What's she got in there?" Gus said excitedly.

Juliet rolled her eyes. Yeah, those two were big help.

"Dude, pregnancy cravings mixed with her grief for Billie is really working for me," Shawn said with a mouthful of raw cookie dough.

"Yeah…it's great for us but horrible for her figure," Gus said with a piece of pie making its way slowly down his throat.

"Have you SEEN Jezzie? She'd have to eat the whole world before her figure gets ruined. She's got a great figure," Shawn said taking another bite of the cookie dough tube.

"But soon she'll have a baby bump," Gus reasoned.

"True," Shawn admitted.

"Can someone give me a hand here?" Juliet pleaded.

"Would you like a round of applause or the golf clap?" Shawn joked.

"Forget it," Juliet said getting up.

Juliet walked out of the small room and back into the bustling club. She tried to locate her partner through the crowd.

A dancer doing a flip almost hit her square in the jaw with her heel and another nearly knocked her over with a spin.

She gave up trying to make her way through the huge crowd and jumped onto the corner of the stage.

Juliet saw Lassiter sitting down at a table talking to Mia.

Even though the idea of her partner in a relationship made her shudder…she had to admit…they looked nice together, and Mia was sweet.

She hated to break up the moment but she had to get to that letter.

"Carlton!" Juliet called.

As soon as Juliet saw Lassiter glance her way she walked back into the dressing room and resumed trying to scrounge for the wrinkled paper.

Shawn and Gus hummed the familiar tune of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" with their mouths still full of food.

Juliet secretly smiled and laughed at the pair.

Distracted, she zoned out for a moment, completely focused on her goal: getting the paper. She barely heard what Shawn and Gus were said, but she knew it wasn't important right now.

"Enough," she snapped.

Where was her partner when she really needed him?

"What are you doing O'Hara?" She heard Lassiter say from behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After hearing the lamentation of Mia, Lassiter approached the backstage area to find Juliet leaning over Jezzie's mirror.

"Lassie, good, you decided to join us. Are you finished goofing around. I've always wondered what it felt like to be on the other end of that sentence. I don't really like it. It feels…" Shawn began.

"Creepy?" Gus suggested.

"Nope," Shawn said.

"Weird," Gus guessed.

"Keep going," Shawn urged.

"Eerie, scary, disturbing?" Gus speculated.

"Bingo," Shawn yelled.

"Enough," Juliet said sticking her hand behind the mirror.

"What are you doing O'Hara?" Lassiter said watching the young detective struggle with the mirror.

"Trying to get this paper, Shawn said it meant something," Juliet groaned as she leaned her hand further into the crawlspace between the wall and the mirror.

"Here," Lassiter said as he grabbed an end of the dresser, "grab the other end".

The two detectives lifted the dresser up and moved it a few feet away.

Juliet dropped her end, putting the pressure on Lassiter's fingers.

Lassiter let the dresser fall from his fingers, unfortunately, it fell on his feet.

He winced at the pain and moved out of the way.

Juliet joyously grabbed the letter in triumph and unfolded it.

Juliet's eyes widened at the contents, "Oh my God".

"What?' Lassiter said rushing to look at the paper.

"What does it say Jules? If we went through all of that for a shopping list I'm going to have a bone to pick with the spirits. Like I said…they're allergic to bananas and monkeys." Shawn spoke.

"We went through what? You and Gus just ate while I tried to grab the letter," Juliet protested.

"Yeah and we probably just gained twenty pounds so I'd say we went through a terrible ordeal too," Shawn replied.

"Read the letter O'Hara. Spencer, be quiet," Lassiter snapped.

"Touchy," Shawn whispered.

"I know what you're doing. You think you can take him away? You evil little witch I'll kill him before I let you take him. Leave Billie alone," Juliet read out loud.

"Oh no," Shawn whispered.

"What?" Gus asked.

"O'Hara…does that handwriting match Jezzie's?" Lassiter asked carefully.

"It's typed," Juliet said sadly.

"What does that mean?" Gus asked confused.

"It means they have to assume Jezzie wrote it," Shawn said to Gus.

"And until we can prove otherwise we have to stick to that," Juliet finished.

"Which means we have to take Jezzie Bennett into custody," Lassiter added.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lassiter walked outside fast to see where Mia went. He turned around and saw her on the stage singing a song suiting the atmosphere of the club. As she finished she moved down the steps of the stage where Lassiter was waiting.

"You said your friend Jack took Jezzie home?" He began.

"Yeah I did…Why?" Mia asked slowly.

"We have reason to believe that Miss Bennett is involved in the murder of Billie Krandall," Lassiter said calmly.

Mia's eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her…his words not registering.

Jezzie…her friend…would never kill anyone, and especially not Billie Krandall.

Shawn approached Mia and Lassiter. Mia looked as if she were near tears as she followed the detective out.

"You don't know her. She'd never hurt anyone! Listen to me!! Lena! Lena, come here!" Mia pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ellis, I can't discuss this right now," Lassiter said coldly.

"Ms. Ellis?" Mia said shocked.

"Isn't that your name?" Lassiter said without even looking at Mia.

"Yes…but what did I do to you? You're acting like I'm a suspect," Mia said shakily.

"We believe Billie was having a relationship with someone other than Jezzie," Lassiter hinted.

"And you think it was with me?" Mia said in disbelief.

"You yourself said when you were in London you met someone who was very important to you. We have it on file that Billie's family had a summer home in England." Lassiter finished.

"Talk to Billie's parents! I've never even met them! If I'd met Billie when I was in London they'd know me by now! I was fifteen! And I was talking about someone else! He—was very important…but he's not Billie! And even if I were in a relationship with Billie why would that even matter to you?" Mia asked stepping in front of the detective.

Lassiter's eyes darted away from Mia…which actually said more than if he'd answered her up front.

Mia grabbed Lassiter's hand and pleaded with him, "You have to believe me. I didn't have anything to do with Billie's death…and Jezzie didn't kill him".

Lassiter's eyes softened, which was something Shawn had never seen happen.

"I think she's telling the truth," Shawn hummed.

"Thank you," Mia said waving her hand at Shawn.

She let her hand drop to her side and she disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

"Looks like Lassie has a new owner. I think she's even going to get you a collar and a pretty gold tag," Shawn teased.

"Mia…Ms. Ellis is not my anything. She's just part of my investigation," Lassiter said walking outside of the club.

"Doesn't look like it," Shawn said.

"Spencer, unless you have any information relevant to Billie's murder…which I doubt you do…get out of my way," Lassiter grunted.

"Okay fine," Shawn said placing his fingertips to his head.

"The spirits want to know if Mia's single," Shawn joked.

"SPENCER," Lassiter warned.

"Sorry, the spirits get very lonely sometimes. The spirits are pointing in the direction of the Krandall's home," Shawn suggested.

"That's it?" Gus said walking up to the two.

"The spirits have been having serious insomnia lately and they're too tired to send me any visions," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Works for me," Lassiter said as he walked ahead of Shawn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group sat on the grey couch in the home of Billie Krandall's mother.

The room had white walls with dusty brown furniture everywhere.

"I still can't believe my poor boy's gone," Mrs. Krandall said with a heavy southern accent.

"His father died of cancer two years ago and then Billie left us and now I find out he's gone," She continued.

"Billie left?" Shawn asked.

"His uncle took over my husband's company when he died and moved in to help me cope. Billie didn't get along with him very well and he just left. He gave up the family's money and stopped having any kind of contact with us. Not even me," She said as tears welled in her eyes.

"That's awful Mrs. Krandall," Juliet sympathized.

"Did Billie ever mention someone named Mia by any chance?" Lassiter interrupted.

"Why…no…Should he have? I thought his girlfriend's name was Jessie?" Mrs. Krandall said confused.

"Jezzie," Gus corrected.

"Jezzie?" Mrs. Krandall asked.

'As in Jezebel," Another southern accent intervened, "That woman was probably nothing but a curse on old Billie".

"Oh, Willard! This is my Husband's brother Willard. Billie was named after him," Mrs. Krandall said proudly.

"Good afternoon Detectives. And who are these two, Sarah?" Willard Krandall inquired.

"This is Shawn Spencer, the SPBD's lead psychic and his assistant, Gus," Mrs. Krandall smiled.

"I'm his business partner," Gus corrected.

"Mrs. Krandall, did Billie have any enemies you might be aware of," Juliet asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"No…not a one. Billie was always a sweet boy. Why, when he was just a little one, I remember he gave his brand new gloves to a poor little boy down the street. He as always being thoughtful that way," She smiled.

Willard rolled his eyes, "Billie turned his back on this family," he said sternly.

'Willard!" Mrs. Krandall said surprised.

"Sarah, he left you," Willard reminded.

"We believe Billie was having a secret relationship with someone on the side besides his pregnant girlfriend. Are you sure he never mentioned anyone else?" Lassiter questioned folding his hands.

"Pregnant?"Willard said as his skin went pale, "his girlfriend's pregnant? He's having a child out of wedlock"?

"Oh my! W-well Willard, times are changing. Old folks like us think differently than these young people, don't we?" Sarah Krandall tried to laugh.

Shawn spied an old painting tilted a little to the left. It could be just clumsiness in placement…but judging by the way Mrs. Krandall straightened up her napkin and silverware and her furniture was set up in perfectly…this woman was probably obsessive and neurotic about organization.

The painting was more likely moved on a regular basis…the legendary Venetian Queen was almost certainly hidden in its safe. And that safe was almost certainly hidden behind that exact painting!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shawn's eyes widened with interest and excitement of finding the prized jewel.

"Gus! I think the Venetian Queen is in this very room," Shawn hissed.

"What?!" Gus asked with curiosity.

"That painting is off," Shawn rationalized.

"So they have a bad designer. Your point is?" Gus asked.

"Look at this room. Do you really think Mrs. Krandall would have lived all these years in this house with one painting off without fixing it?" Shawn whispered.

"Look if you two girls aren't done gossiping maybe you'd like to finish your conversation later with a note in study hall," Lassiter jeered.

"I would, but I don't have my favorite pink gel pen…and without it, the hearts over my "I's" look ridiculous," Shawn said.

"Shh!" Juliet said silencing the boys.

"Well it's true. A proper heart is pink. Not purple, not blue, not brown-though I would settle for a red if any of you happen to have one? No? Okay, fine…I'll find one later," Shawn settled.

"Mrs. Krandall, are you saying Billie never even told you Jezzie was going to have his baby?" Juliet interrogated.

Mrs. Krandall was about to answer when Willard interjected, "Are we even sure that this Jezzie is really pregnant? There a lot of gold diggers out there after the Krandall fortune, and even if she is…who's to say that the baby belongs to my nephew"?

"Willard, before Billie left all he talked about was Jezzie. I'm sure this girl's trustworthy enough," Mrs. Krandall said shakily.

"Listen, my nephew was very, very irresponsible. Billie had everything handed to him since he was a kid; it was my brother's fault…spoiled him rotten! But Billie was a good kid; he believed anything that people said. He had a good heart," Willard said with tars forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sure he was," Juliet sympathized.

"What we're trying to figure out is if anyone could have had any reason to want to kill Billie," Lassiter said.

"Anyone who knew about his money," Willard grumbled.

"Well…there was that blonde girl who came around asking questions about our family. She was asking a lot about the Venetian Queen," Mrs. Krandall said slowly.

"A blonde girl? Can you be any more specific?" Lassiter asked the distraught old woman.

"Yes, can you tell us her age? Perhaps she was a lost girl scout or a newspaper girl," Shawn joked.

"She told us her name if that helps," Mrs. Krandall continued.

"Any information would help us," Juliet said taking out a pad of paper.

"What was it, Willard? Lisa?" Mrs. Krandall asked squinting.

"Lilah, I think," Willard corrected.

"No…Leah? Liza…" Mrs. Krandall strained.

"Lena?" Gus asked.

"That was it," Willard said.

"She said that Jezzie and her were working on a project together," Mrs. Krandall remembered.

"What kind of project?" Gus interrogated.

"She never said," Willard said folding his arms.

"I think we have enough to go on, thank you for your time," Juliet said getting up to leave.

As all four walked out the front door of the Krandall home, Shawn turned to Lassiter, "Mia's not going to like the fact that you're planning to arrest two of her friends".

"Those two said they were planning something. If that something was murder we have to take them in," Juliet reasoned.

"It's our responsibility," Lassiter agreed.

"Yeah, but if Mia's got half the grip Jezzie does…you'll be needing another ice pack," Gus warned.

Both Shawn and Lassiter rubbed their shoulder in remembrance of Jezzie's powerful grasp.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mia walked into the theater and saw Jezzie and Lena being escorted off the stage in handcuffs.

"What's going on here?" Mia asked setting her purse on an empty audience seat.

"The cops trying to pin the blame on whomever they want with no reason at all! I know my rights!"Lena said trying to wriggle from Juliet's grasp.

"I didn't do it," Jezzie sobbed.

"Again, let me ask…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Mia said through gritted teeth.

"We have reason to believe Lena and Jezzie conspired to kill Billie Krandall after the suspected he'd been having an affair," Juliet said.

Lassiter kept his head down and wouldn't meet Mia's eyes.

"Do you really believe this?" Mi asked him.

"We-" Juliet began.

"No offence, detective, but I asked him," Mia said nodding towards Lassiter.

"We have evidence to support our theory," Lassiter said finally.

"Where are Shawn and Gus? I'd like to speak to them if you don't mind," Mia said coldly.

"Right here," Shawn's voice sounded from behind her.

"Do YOU believe Lena and Jezzie killed Billie?"Mia asked.

"Gus began to answer yes when Shawn interjected, "No we do not".

"Good, I want you to do everything you can to prove they're innocent," Mia said.

Mia turned to face Lassiter and Juliet, "Until they do…Goodbye detectives".

She then went up to Lena and Jezzie and gave each of them a hug, "It's going to be fine".

As Mia walked backstage of the theater Lena giggled, "Looks like you're in trouble. Mia's the queen of holding grudges".

"Yeah, she didn't talk to me for a whole month because I broke her lucky hair scrunchie," Jezzie said though her tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shawn and Gus drove the old Blue Echo down the street to Billie's apartment.

Mia had slipped them Billie's key acquired from Jezzie before she was arrested.

"You sure this isn't breaking and entering?" Gus asked worriedly.

"Not if we have a key," Shawn said holding up the key proudly.

"Did you see the way Mia ignored Lassiter? That was brutal," Gus said shifting in his seat.

"Yeah…I like her, I can already tell she's going to give Lassie a hard time," Shawn smiled.

"Don't you already do that?"Gus said taking a sideways glance at Shawn.

"Yeah, but I can only get under his skin to a certain degree. Mia will be my protégée in annoying Lassie…and she will bring the annoyance full circle," Shawn smiled.

"Full circle?" Gus asked.

"Jealousy," Shawn clarified.

"So do you really believe Jezzie and Lena had a conspiracy against Billie?" Gus asked.

"You heard the note," Shawn shrugged.

"Answer the question," Gus urged.

"No, I don't. That note wasn't written by Jezzie," Shawn clarified.

"How do you know?" Gus asked.

"I got a glance of that note, the 'I's' were different. Saw a memo taped to Jezzie's mirror saying 'Buy more ice cream'. The 'I's' had a little curly top and bottom…very slight, but very telling," Shawn explained.

"So who do you think it was?" Gus asked.

"Who knows," Shawn shrugged.

"It could still be Lena," Gus suggested.

"Nope," Shawn said quickly.

"Why not?" Gus inquired.

"Lena was the one who told Mia they should have the actors and themselves interrogated," Shawn informed.

"How do you know that?" Gus asked.

"Jules told me," Shawn told Gus

"When?" Gus asked, almost hurt that Juliet hadn't informed him of this piece of information.

"When you were finishing on the phone ordering tickets to that new vampire movie," Shawn shrugged.

"It's a good action movie, Shawn!" Gus defended.

"What action?! All it is, is some teen falling for a vampire. I saw the first movie with you and there was ten minutes of action tops," Shawn said bitterly.

"Whatever, Shawn…we're at Billie's apartment," Gus said pulling into an empty parking spot.

"Room 4B," Shawn said looking at the key.

The two reached room 4B and turned the key in the lock.

The old door creaked to reveal clothes spread out all over the floor and the smell of cheap cologne emanating from all around.

Gus wrinkled his nose and covered it with his sleeve, "You think this guy ever heard the phrase less is more?" Gus asked.

Shawn noticed a bottle of cologne turned over on the table, its smelly liquid leaking onto the carpet.

"Looks like Billie boy was in a hurry," Shawn said turning it back the right way.

A picture of Jezzie and him sat on his living room table, a moment in time where they had both been happy…before Billie met his end.

Shawn stepped into Billie's old bathroom, and peered around.

He spied something in the trash can and used an old washcloth to pick it up.

Shawn handed the washcloth to Gus with the item still inside.

"At least we know Jezzie didn't lie," Shawn said.

"How?" Gus asked curiously.

"Because you're holding her pregnancy test," Shawn informed.

Gus threw the wash cloth down and headed for the sink. Washing his hands three times over, Gus glared at Shawn, "That wasn't very sanitary Shawn".

Shawn saw a number scrawled on a piece of paper next to Billie's phone.

Shawn took the number and was about to call it when he spotted the answering machine.

"Gus, you still remember how to hack these things?" Shawn asked.

"How do you think I check our messages? You're always changing the code!" Gus complained.

"I'm just never satisfied with the code I choose, that's all," Shawn shrugged.

Gus picked up the phone and dialed 1, then he typed in a bunch of other numbers that Shawn didn't even care about.

"Got it," Gus declared.

Shawn listened closely to the message and put it on speaker.

"Dude, listen to this," Shawn said.

The voice of an old woman came on the machine, "Billie? Oh, I hope it's Billie…anyway, if it is…it's your mother".

"Mrs. Krandall?" Gus's eyebrows furrowed.

"I miss you Baby Blue…and I wanted to let you know that I finally got a cell phone…I know, me…at my age with one of those phones you always told me to get. Look Blue, I can't make up for whatever I did to make you so angry, but I just want to talk to my Baby Blue again. My new number should appear on your phone, I suppose…I love you Blue," the message croaked.

Gus and Shawn put their heads down in sorrow.

"Mrs. Krandall lied…she was talking to Billie again," Gus observed.

Shawn peered out from the corner of his eye and saw a glimmer of silver.

Shawn walked towards the old white couch off to the wall and moved a cushion out of the way.

There, Gus saw Billie's cell phone sitting snug against the fabric of the couch.

"Don't touch that Shawn! That's evidence," Gus cautioned.

"Evidence the cops missed," Shawn mumbled.

Looking at the call history, Shawn saw that phone calls to the number scrawled on the piece of paper were being made every day.

"Gus, read me Mrs. Krandall's number from the caller ID," Shawn said quickly.

As Gus read the numbers out loud Shawn's theory was reinforced.

"Billie called his mommy every day," Shawn smiled.

"What does that mean?" Gus asked.

"I have a slight hunch as to who did it…but I'm sure I know who didn't," Shawn Smiled.

Chief Vick walked over to what was quickly becoming a mob scene in front of her own office.

A petite blonde was grabbing onto a desk while Detectives O'Hara and Lassiter had her feet, attempting to pry her away from the room.

Another woman was sitting in a chair holding her stomach and crying her eyes out.

"What's going on, detectives," Chief Vick asked with authority.

"You're the boss?" The Blonde said kicking her legs free.

Detective O'Hara and Detective Lassiter almost went flying when the Blonde's heeled feet came at them.

"Yes…I guess I'm the boss," Chief Vick said crossing her arms.

"Good, then you can tell me why Jezzie and I have been detained?" She asked sternly.

Chief Vick turned to Detective Lassiter, "You arrested Jezzie Bennett? The person who brought the case forward"?

"Chief, we have reason to believe these two conspired to-" Juliet began.

With that, Shawn and Gus burst through the doors of the police station.

"RING!!!! RING!!!!" Shawn shouted.

"What is he doing?" Chief Vick said rubbing her temples.

"He wants you to pick up the phone," Gus answered.

Lassiter and Chief Vick turned their gazes to Juliet.  
"Why me?" Juliet asked.

"He likes you best," Lassiter reasoned.

"RING!!!!" Shawn yelled louder.

Juliet rolled her eyes and pretended to be picking up a phone, "Hello"?

"MOMMA!!! Momma is that you? I'm sorry Momma! I got your message!" Shawn yelled.

"What message?" Chief Vick asked.

"The message you left on my phone momma… I miss you too. Daddy's here! He says you still owe him fifty bucks for that card game when you were twenty," Shawn yelled.

Juliet's eyebrows furrowed but she kept talking, "uh-okay…what are you sorry for…honey…" Juliet asked.

Lassiter raised his eyebrows at his partner.

"What? I'm trying to act like a mom," She defended.

"That all of our calls weren't longer," Shawn said.

With a deep breath Shawn "awoke from his trance".

"All of our calls?" Chief Vick quoted.

"We'll check Billie's cell phone records," Juliet said walking off.

"Carlton, I'll let you handle this mess," Chief Vick said pointing towards Lena and Jezzie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mia took a deep breath and examined the guy standing in front of her.

Max had been asking her out for weeks, but Mia had absolutely no interest…until now.

When Mi got mad…she went all-out war scenario.

"I'm so glad you finally said yes Hermia," Max smiled.

Mia cringed, "its Mia".

"But Hermia has a much better flow to it," Max said stepping closer to Mia.

Max put his hand on Mia's shoulder and she pushed it away, "Whatever".

When Mia spotted Detectives O'Hara and Lassiter followed by Shawn and Gus she had to act fast.

"Max," she whispered.

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"Come here," Mia said pulling the guy into an embrace.

Mia kissed him with all of her effort, because kissing Max was one of the worst things in Mia's mind someone could ever do…

Max, though shocked, reciprocated and pit his arms around Mia's waist.

Resisting all urges to slap Max's hands away from her, Mia continued.

When the detectives finally reached the stage they looked up.

Juliet felt horrible for her partner and looked at him s Detectives O'Hara and Lassiter followed by Shawn and Gus she had to act fast.

"Max," she whispered.

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"Come here," Mia said pulling the guy into an embrace.

Mia kissed him with all of her effort, because kissing Max was one of the worst things in Mia's mind someone could ever do…

Max, though shocked, reciprocated and pit his arms around Mia's waist.

Resisting all urges to slap Max's hands away from her, Mia continued.

When the detectives finally reached the stage they looked up.

Juliet felt horrible for her partner and looked at him sympathetically.

Lassiter looked shocked for a moment, but attempted to keep a stone face.

Meanwhile, Shawn whispered to Gus, "I told you…full circle".

"Jealousy," Gus agreed.

Mia's face twisted up and she pushed Max away, "UGH! I can't do this! It's not worth it"!

Mia shuddered and ran backstage.

All four exchanged glances and followed Mia.

They found her gurgling with a bottle of water in her dressing room.

"Miss Ellis?" Juliet asked.

"HMM?" Mia asked with her mouth full of water.

Shawn and Gus stifled a laugh, her attempt at making Lassiter jealous had worked…but it was making her nauseous in the process.

"We've come to inform you that we have _other _theories as to Billie's murder and will be releasing Jezzie and Lena," Carlton said without looking at Mia.

"Yeah that's great…do any of you have any gum?" Mia asked eagerly.

"I do," said Max strolling up and putting his arm around Mia.

Mia shuddered and tried to wriggle free.

"You're not trying to arrest my girl are you detectives?" Max said trying to make Mia rest her head on his shoulder.

"No, we're not," Juliet said trying to make everyone forget about the comment about Mia being "His girl".

"Nope, you're girl is squeaky clean," Shawn teased.

"Get off of me you sick pervert!" Mia growled.

"She's just upset because she's not used to being my girl yet," Max reasoned.

"I believe she said get off of her," Lassiter said calmly.

"Well, she agreed to go out with me," Max said equally calm.

"Blech! Worst decision I ever made," Mia said finally getting free of Max's grasp.

"How does one go about getting a restraining order?" Mia asked getting behind the detectives.

Juliet escorted Mia back to the front of the stage and said, "I'll help you file for one".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shawn looked around to see if anyone was watching and slipped into Mia's dressing room.

"Shawn! What are you doing?" Gus said trying to get Shawn out of the small room.

"Just checking," Shawn said pulling Mia's drawers open slowly.

"Checking for what?" Gus asked.

"Making sure the handwriting on that note wasn't Mia's," Shawn said.

"AHA!" Shawn exclaimed pulling a stack of papers from a drawer.

"Let's see. Typed, typed, typed, drawing, sketch, typed…here we go! Diary," Shawn said taking a small leather book from the pile and holding it up proudly.

"Shawn don't you dare think about it!" Gus warned pointing his finger at Shawn.

"Dear Diary," Shawn began

"Shawn," Gus warned again.

"Today I met some really strange people, one of them says he's a psychic...I've dealt with people like that a lot haven't I? He seems harmless though, his friend's nice too. There are these two detectives too. The girl seems really…perky, and I love that! She reminds me a lot of my old friend Martha in a way. The other detective was…hard to describe, I'll go more into detail later. The strange thing is, I'm feeling almost the same way I felt when I was with you-know-who…almost!" Shawn read.

"Shawn, that was an invasion of Mia's privacy!" Gus scolded.

"No, this is! Let's go further back! TO the beginning of her diary," Shawn smiled flipping the cover over.

"Dear Diary, Today he left me here…I have no idea where I am to be honest. The only question I have is why after all we've been through would he just dump me on the side of the road like that? He's a good man…so why? I already miss him so much and I've made a decision. I'm going to keep fighting every day; he promised one day he'd be back for me. I've decided to write down the details of my life here in case one day someone cares enough to hear my story. I've lived a life of danger, and I've seen things no one could even imagine…but here I am…doing what he could never do, but what he longed to have…a normal, boring life," Shawn whispered the last lines.

"Who was this guy?" Gus questioned.

"I'm not sure. But now we know that it wasn't Mia's handwriting!" Shawn brightened.

Shawn eased back out the door after he slipped the diary back in its place.

"You know that was a stupid trick Shawn. And that wasn't very fair to Mia!" Gus scolded once again.

"Gus, it's only unfair if Mia finds out," Shawn whispered, "besides…I just narrowed down my list of suspects".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lassiter caught up with Mia, who watched as Juliet had a very "stern" conversation with Max.

"What's she telling him?" Lassiter asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen Max look so pale".

Just then, Shawn came spinning out of the backstage area screaming, "I see it all"!

Juliet turned her head and yelled, "You see what"?

"Billie's taking over my body! He'[s showing me the letter! The Letter wasn't from Jezzie! The writing! The "I's" say it all!" Shawn yelled.

"How can eyes say anything?" Lassiter questioned.

'LETTERS!" Shawn said desperately.

Mia giggled a bit and stifled the rest.

Shawn stopped spinning and pointed a finger straight at Mia, "He's coming back! He made a promise to come back! Keep fighting," He spoke.

Mia's eyes widened and he jaw went slightly ajar.

Mia slowly backed away from her spot and proceeded back towards her dressing room.

Gus gave a knowing glance to Shawn, "I think she figured you out".

"She couldn't have," Shawn said with a twinge of worry in his voice.

Mia came from backstage with her diary clutched close to her chest.

Mia didn't say a word; she just looked at Shawn, as if she wanted to believe him and couldn't let herself at the same time.

"What does he mean by letters?" Juliet whispered to her partner.

'The eyes say it all," Lassiter repeated.

"Not eyes…" Juliet pondered, " not eyes as in the human eye…but as in "I's"! Where's that letter"? Juliet asked.

"In evidence …I'll get them. O'Hara, get a sample of Jezzie's handwriting!" Lassiter said running down the steps of the stage.

"I think that officially lets Jezzie Bennett off the hook," Shawn whispered.

"And put Mrs. Krandall on it," Gus spoke quietly.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Clearly, Mrs. Krandall lied about talking to Billie, Billie must have let it slip that Jezzie was pregnant. Mrs. Krandall probably wrote that letter and sent it to Jezzie, and she even probably thought she was killing Jezzie and accidently shot Billie in his own car," Gus reasoned.

"Wait…Billie's own car….that's it!" Shawn exclaimed.

As Shawn attempted to walk off the stage, Mia's hand grasped his arm.

"That was an awful thing to do. My diary is supposed to be private," She whispered furiously.

'I can see where Jezzie got her grip,' Shawn winced.

'You do you think taught her?" Mia smiled, "The person in my diary can never be brought up again. You understand"?

"Got it," Shawn said wincing even more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shawn wandered through the now empty club looking around for any signs of life.

"Clearly this place doesn't serve breakfast," Shawn joked.

"It's a night club, Shawn. That sort of implies that it's only open at night," Gus informed.

"Dude, that's like saying pancakes don't work for dinner! It's completely absurd and I'll hear no more of your negativity!" Shawn said.

"And I won't have trespassers breaking into my club in broad daylight," A man said walking from behind the bar area.

"So if it wasn't broad daylight you'd let us break in?" Gus asked.

"Fine, Gus, let's come back later on when it's broad evening…How's that work for you?" Shawn asked.

"Very funny, but I don't take to kindly to guys who try to rob me," The man said.

'Allow me to introduce us. We're trying out with Mia down at the theater to become performers and she said she'd like it if we arranged doing a preview night with you…you know, see how the public reacts to us," Shawn said politely.

"She said she was looking for some new talent. And your names would be?" He grumbled.

"My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my less talented dancing partner, Disco Vibes," Shawn said pointing to Gus.

"Disco Vibes?" The old man asked in a confused voice.

"Yes…is there a problem?" Shawn asked.

"No, just get up on the platform. Let me see what you got," the old man nodded.

"You got it, Oliver," Shawn said noticing the black name tag on the old man's chest.

"How did you know my name?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess," Shawn smiled.

"Shawn and Gus pretended to be stretching and warming up when Shawn asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Billie Krandall's death would you"?

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Oliver asked.

"We're old friends of Jezzie's," Gus jumped in.

"I don't know. Billie was a good kid, he had a whole fleet of baggage…but he was good," Oliver said sadly.

"Did you ever get your car back?" Shawn asked.

"No…why?" Oliver asked.

"Billie was…found…in _his _car, so yours is kinda…lost," Gus eased.

"No, Billie's car was completely broken down. It broke in front of this flower shop he was at. Probably for Jezzie…he couldn't have been driving his car, and he didn't have the money to fix it. I'll bet my cars still at his apartment…It's a green Infinity," He smiled proudly.

Shawn remembered seeing a green infinity several parking spots over from where he and Gus had parked at Billie's apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh, boy…you know what? We're obviously wrong for you club…We're very clumsy and Disco can only do the robot…Go figure!" Shawn said bursting from the platform and back out the door of the club.

"SHAWN!" Gus called after Shawn.

"The killer was close to Billie,' Shawn resolved.

"How do you know?" Gus asked.

"They had keys to Billie's car. Billie obviously wasn't driving his car. And someone had to have killed him and put him there. How else are they going to get in?" Shawn shrugged.

"Oh my God," Gus whispered.

"I can't believe I missed it," Shawn began, "Jezzie even told us that the owner of the club loaned Billie his car. I should've guessed when they told us Billie was shot in his own car".

"Poor Billie," Gus said again.

"You still believe Mrs. Krandall killed him?" Shawn asked.

"More than ever, she might have killed him…and then felt so guilty over killing her own son that she tried to get him back in his car," Gus reasoned…a twinge of uncertainty tingled at his lips.

"That little old woman could never pick up Billie and get him into his car," Shawn shook his head.

"Then who could have done it?" Gus asked.

"Any of the dancers could still be suspects except Jezzie…they all have a lot of upper body strength from stretches and dance," Shawn said out loud.

"Lena had said that she and Jezzie were working on a project," Gus suggested.

"Let's pay our feisty blonde friend a visit,' Shawn smiled.

Lena looked on as the two guys came walking towards her, "If anyone tries to arrest me again, I swear I'll punch someone".

"Relax, Lena, let them talk," Lena's friend Jack laughed.

"Lena…this project you said you and Jezzie were working on…" Shawn began.

"Alright, I warned you," Lena said clenching her fist.

Lena leaped for Shawn when Jack grabbed her arms, "Make it fast," Jack suggested.

"All I wanted to know was what kind of project it was,' Shawn said.

"We were making him a photo album of their lives. Since Jezzie was having a baby she wanted to remember every second of their lives…even their childhoods. Jezzie felt awkward about talking to Billie's family so I volunteered. When I heard about the Venetian Queen, I started asking a lot about it. I'm sort of crazy about history, plus, I love jewelry," Lena said showing off her sapphire bracelet.

'A photo album?" Shawn said stifling a laugh.

"I think it's a beautiful idea," Gus assured Lena.

"Yeah, if you're six and in art class,' Shawn whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"The handwriting on the letter and Jezzie's writing don't match up," Juliet declared.

"Great! There goes our lead suspect," Lassiter grunted.

"Isn't good new that Billie wasn't killed by the mother of his child?" Juliet asked.

"Not when she's the only one in this case with any actual reason to kill him," Lassiter responded.

"Well, there is another strong case against Mrs. Krandall," Juliet shrugged.

"That's right! We know she was talking to him every day, plus, she might have found out Jezzie was pregnant," Lassiter formulated.

"Right and she might have felt like Jezzie was ripping her family apart," Juliet finished.

"Sent Jezzie the note," Lassiter continued.

"And BAM!!! Kills her own son," Juliet hypothesized.

"Hello, new lead suspect," Lassiter said.

The two high-fived each other and proceeded to walk out.

Meanwhile, Chief Vick sat at her desk with a rather angry phone call from one of Jezzie's "connections".

"No, I understand…Yes, they should have made sure it was her for sure. I understand she's pregnant…No sir, there's no need to sue anyone…sir; you don't have to use that tone. Hey! Keep the swearing to yourself!" She said.

As the other end of the phone hung up, Chief Vick sighed.

"What do those two get me into?' She groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mia sat down at her desk, her pen tapping on the cedar wood.

Mia stared at her open journal and let a single tear drop down her cheek.

"This is silly! I have a lot to write about," Mia whimpered.

Mia's pen swept over the paper and she wrote one single sentence.

"Why did he leave me here"?

Mia looked down at her journal and lamented to herself, "I thought everything was so perfect. But what did I do wrong"?

Just then, a knock at the door made her head perk up.

She cleared her throat and approached the door, "Coming"!

As she opened the door she saw Detective Lassiter standing on the other side.

And then, she woke up…

Every time Mia dreamt that dream the man who left her was standing on the other side of the door…but this time why had it changed?

She still loved the man who she remembered from her past…so why was she feeling this way?

A knock at her door forced Mia out of her bed and into her robe.

"Coming," Mia said through a yawn.

Mia opened the door slowly and there was Shawn Spencer and his friend Gus.

"Okay… this is definitely a weird twist on my dream," she recognized.

"Dream? About me? Aw you shouldn't have," Shawn said.

"Quit it, Shawn!" Gus warned, "We came here because...we need your help".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"My help?" Mia repeated.

"Yes…I'd like to learn how you developed that sweet grip," Shawn joked.

"Easy, let me demonstrate," Mia responded.

"We need to know if anyone had access to Billie's car keys," Gus asked.

"Oh, He told me his mom had a copy, plus Jezzie had one, and then there was Jack," Mia thought.

"Why would they have copies?" Gus inquired.

"I guess his mom had it from before they stopped talking and he would drive her to the doctors, Jezzie in case she ever needed to borrow the car, and Jack and Billie were always fiddling with that old thing," Mia giggled.

"Yeah, that's nice…so what was this dream about?" Shawn inquired.

"Nothing," Mia said slowly.

"Doesn't sound like it," Shawn teased.

"If you're wondering if you were in it, you weren't," Mia smiled.

"Who was?" Shawn asked.

Mia peered back into her apartment, allowing Shawn and Gus to see the leather diary lying on her desk.

Shawn rubbed his neck, "I won't ask".

"I won't either," Gus said backing up.

"Wise," Mia smiled, "You two busy or do you want a cup of coffee to 'get you psychic juices flowing'." Mia asked turning on the light to her apartment, revealing the cream colored walls and the dark chocolate sofa.

"I could go for a cup," Gus said walking into the room.

"Two sugars," Shawn breezed.

"You'll take what I have in the fridge,' Mia said closing the door.

Meanwhile, Detective O'Hara and detective Lassiter were trying to collect more concrete evidence for the case against Mrs. Krandall.

"We could really use Shawn's help with this," Juliet urged.

"No, we don't," Lassiter said.

"He told about the letter," Juliet reminded.

"Lucky guess," Lassiter grumbled.

"And Jezzie wants him involved with the case…fully," Juliet chimed.

"I don't really care what Jezzie thinks. And to be completely honest, I don't even believe that Jezzie is completely innocent in this," Lassiter said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and went back to her work…she understood if Mrs. Krandall killed her son, and she may have even believed it a little…but she just didn't grasp the fact that a mother would be so angry at her son to just shoot him.

"I'm calling Shawn," Juliet settled.

"O'Hara, don't you dare dial that phone! IF you dial it I'll-" Lassiter warned.

"You'll what?" Juliet said putting the phone to her ear.

"Shawn! Hey, where are you?" Juliet asked.

"Really? Can you get down here? Fine, what's the address? Okay…we'll be there," Juliet said.

"What, Spencer's too good to come down here?" Lassiter grumbled.

"He says he's got something 'very important' on his plate right now," Juliet quoted.

"Important," Lassiter scoffed, "Where are the dynamic duo anyway"?

"At Mia's," Juliet breezed picking up her purse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mia sat with her coffee resting in the heated cup, and ran her hands over the lip of the cup.

"So, do you really think the car is the key to the case?" Mia asked.

"No," Shawn said.

"No?" Gus raised his eyebrows.

"No, I believe the car key is the key to the case," Shawn mused.

"Why do you believe that," Mia asked in an absent-minded state.

"Someone dumped his body in his car, therefore….Billie was killed before he was in the car, therefore, whoever put him in there had a copy of his keys, and based off of what you've told us…only a few people had copies of the key," Shawn said breezily.

"Yeah, but couldn't they have loaned them out?" Mia suggested.

"Yeah, 'here take my friend's car keys, it's broke down but take it anyway," Shawn mocked, "And they would have remembered loaning them out".

"Just a suggestion," Mia stated.

A knock on the door made all three's heads turn towards the door.

"I got it," Mia said getting up.

Mia turned the door knob and opened the door slowly.

As Mia saw he detective standing in front of her she sighed, "time to wake up".

"Excuse me?" Lassiter said.

"What?"Mia asked.

"What?" Lassiter repeated.

"Huh?" Mia said.

"Enough," Juliet chimed in.

"Thank you," Mia mouthed to her.

"If you're looking for Tweedledee and Tweedledum, their inside," Mia nodded.

As Juliet and Lassiter walked into the apartment, they saw Shawn sipping from a red coffee cup.

"Something important on your plate?" Juliet repeated.

"Yes, as you can see I have these delicious white chocolate and walnut cookies on my plate," Shawn pointed put.

"I'd say that qualifies as more that important," Gus added.

"Cookies don't qualify as more important than solving a murder," Lassiter snapped.

Mia turned around, clearly offended by the statement.

"My cookies are," Mia said putting her hands on her hips.

Lassiter opened his mouth to speak, but Mia had shoved a cookie in his mouth before his words could come out.

As Lassiter's eyes widened at the food Mia forced on him, Mia smirked, "chew".

Lassiter did as he was told and simply said, "There fine".

When no one was looking, he secretly snuck a few more cookies in his pocket.

"Shawn, Lassiter and I have a theory. We believe that Mrs. Krandall may have been involved in her son's death," Juliet spoke slowly.

Shawn stared back at her blankly, like a six year old staring at their teacher.

"And?" Shawn questioned.

"And…did the spirits happen to give you any…hints…towards the case," Juliet gritted her teeth.

Shawn smiled, "you have no idea what to do".

"I didn't say that!" Juliet said nonchalantly.

"Fine, the spirits need to see Mrs. Krandall in order to draw any conclusions about her," Shawn breezed.


	22. Chapter 22

Mrs. Krandall walked slowly into the police station, her eyes darting from wall to wall, afraid for whatever the police where going to accuse her of.

Detective Lassiter stood with his arms folded, while Juliet had a warm smile stamped onto her face, attempting to ease the old woman.

"Well, I'm here," Mrs. Krandall stated, the sweetness lost from her voice.

Shawn walked up to stand right in front of Mrs. Krandall.

"It's working!" Shawn yelled, "I'm getting something! Mamma! Mamma is that you! Mamma"!

"Now I don't know how you were raised, but to impersonate a woman's dead child is just-" Mrs. Krandall began.

"Mamma, It's Baby Blue! Remember? It's your Baby Blue!" Shawn Yelled.

Mrs. Krandall's eyes widened, "Blue?" She said weakly.

"Yes Mamma," Shawn nodded.

"It's okay, Mamma's here, Blue," She whispered.

"Mamma didn't kill me! She lost her keys! Check the keys!" Shawn reasoned.

"Keys?" Mrs. Krandall asked.

"Mrs. Krandall, are you or are you not in possession of a copy of your son's car keys?" Juliet asked.

"Well, no, I lost those keys months ago. Actually…I lost them last month. You can ask my neighbor, Tina. I went to try Tina's new cookie recipe and talk about how her cousin, Leanne, had been hanging around the married son of our preacher. Now, I personally don't think someone can just hang around someone and be friends. Something had to be going on there and Tina said-" Mrs. Krandall began.

'Enough!" Lassiter mumbled, "Look, if we say you're not a suspect will you stop"?  
"Don't talk to my Mamma like that!" Shawn yelled.

Gus elbowed Shawn and growled, "I think you made your point".

"I'm losing him! Billie…He's fading. He's gone," Shawn said.


	23. Chapter 23

Shawn looked at Gus and smiled," I believe I've solved the case".

"You did what?" Gus asked.

"Solved the case," Shawn repeated, "Let's just figure out a way to get our energetic actors in the same room as Billie's old-fashioned family".

Mia walked into the theater with a huge bowl with aluminum fowl covering it, "Shawn! Okay, exactly why was it so important for me to bake four batched of cookies and bring them here at this exact time"?

"The potluck I'm throwing in Billie's honor," Shawn smirked.

"The what?" Mia began as her cookies were snatched and placed on a huge table with candy and cake.

Jezzie was grabbing at all the food her plate could carry and talking to Lena, "I didn't realize how much a baby changes your eating habits".

"I'll say…before this I had a hard time getting you to eat a salad," Lena said.

The detectives walked in alongside Billie's mother and uncle.

"The guests of honor!" Shawn said loudly, "Gus, please seat these wonderful people".

Gus smiled and let Mrs. Krandall and Willard sit in the audience seats.

"Spencer what is all this?" Lassiter said observing the huge table of food on the stage.

"Apparently we're having a potluck for Billie," Mia said walking up to Lassiter.

"A potluck? And you invite Billie's grieving family? O'Hara have you ever heard anything more inappropriate?" Lassiter asked.

"Sure," Juliet's voice could be heard.

Lassiter looked up to see Juliet with plate in hand, grabbing at a small piece of cake.

"Oh, I don't mind," Mrs. Krandall smiled, "Billie wouldn't want anyone to cry over him. Old Blue would've wanted us to celebrate all he did for us".

"Speaking of Billie…I think I'm getting something!" Shawn said.

Shawn's finger pointed straight at Jezzie, "You"!

"WHAT?!" Jezzie nearly choked on her food.

"When Billie found out you were pregnant he decided to reach out to his mother! He couldn't let his child grow up without knowing his grandmother! Mrs. Krandall, Billie didn't hate you! He left home because he thought Uncle Willard was going to try and replace his father! Billie was so upset; he couldn't take it anymore so he ran out on the family! When you started talking to him again Billie felt that he could Marry Jezzie and finally have his family back together! He went to your house one night to ask if he could give Jezzie the Venetian Queen! Billie wanted his life with Jezzie and the baby to start out right! But good old Uncle Willard was there, and he had no idea Billie and his mother started communicating again! He thought his deadbeat nephew was coming along to take the one thing that mattered to His family more than anything".

"That's absurd," Willard said.

"Willard," Mrs. Krandall said angrily without looking up, "Tell me the truth did you kill me son"?

"I-I-I thought Billie was going to pawn the ring off for a quick buck. Billie was never a very responsible young man…and when he asked me for that family heirloom I just lost it. I decided to scare him off; I took the old gun I had bought in case of any burglaries and I pointed it at him…But I never meant to shoot him," Willard pleaded.

"But Billie thought you meant to, didn't he?" Juliet whispered.

"Billie tried to grab the gun and you two started to fight over it," Lassiter said.

"But the trigger slipped and you shot him? You shot him over some stupid piece of jewelry, didn't you?"Mia interrupted.

"You saw that Mrs. Krandall still had the key to Billie's car and remembered that she had lost it. So you looked around the entire house until you finally found it and then you remembered seeing Billie's car at the flower shop right around the corner and used the keys to put him in the driver's seat and make it look like he had been driving and got shot. The flower shop was closed for the day so there were no witnesses, and you even put a hole in the back window to make it look like a bullet shot through it," Shawn finished.

"The flower shop…Billie sent me flowers three days before he died," Mrs. Krandall sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Billie wasn't supposed to die," Willard said attempting to put his arm around Mrs. Krandall.

"Don't touch me!" Mrs. Krandall said pulling away.

"Willard Krandall you're under arrest for the murder of Billie Krandall," Lassiter said putting handcuffs on Willard's arms.

The two detectives escorted Willard outside the theater as Mrs. Krandall continued to sob.

"Mrs. Krandall?" Jezzie said approaching the old woman.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Jezzie," Jezzie said touching her stomach.

"Jezzie? You're the girl who's going to have my Billie's baby?" Mrs. Krandall said sitting upright.

"Yes, I am…And I think Billie had the right idea, his baby is going to need his Grandma, especially now," Jezzie said tearing up.

The woman hugged and Mrs. Krandall smiled, "I'd like that".


	24. Chapter 24

Shawn and Gus were talking with Juliet in the police station, Lassiter stood by a wall, searching through an old file.

"So… does he always act that dramatic?" A voice asked Lassiter.

He turned and saw the bright face of Mia looking back at him.

"You have no idea," Lassiter said.

"Good, a little drama in life is good. Otherwise, what's the point of living?" Mia said folding her arms.

"So, I suppose I should say Goodbye Ms. Ellis," Lassiter said reaching out his hand for Mia to shake.

"Why?" Mia said brushing her brunette hair out of her face.

"The case is over," Lassiter said.

"I like to keep in contact with people I meet. Have a really strong feeling you and I are going to see each other often," Mia smiled.

"As?" Lassiter asked.

"For now? Friends…but who knows? Life's pretty funny, you never know when friends become a little bit more," Mia smiled turning around and walked out the door.

Lassiter stood, shocked for a moment, and tried to back to reading the old file…but he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Mia stepped out the door and looked up, it was time for her to stop thinking about the man who left her behind and move forward…and she felt that Detective Lassiter seemed like the perfect chance for Mia to move on. She smiled to herself and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Little did Mia know…The man who left her behind was searching for the woman he left so many years ago.


End file.
